LaLu week 2015
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: ¿La relación de Laxus y Lucy? Bueno, se podía definir con siete palabras: problema, boda, pervertido, lila, engaño, abrazo y deseo. LaLu week 2015. [COMPLETO]
1. Capítulo I: Trouble

**Esta es mi humilde aportación para la LaLu Week 2015. El primer prompt es trouble (problema), así que espero haberlo desarrollado lo mejor posible ^^ Es corto y no hay diálogos porque está narrado des del punto de Laxus, y Laxus no es un personaje que se caracterice por su gran oratoria. Aún así espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ^^**

** Ni Fairy Tail ni la imagen de avatar me pertenecen. **

**Contiene SPOILERS del manga. Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

Laxus Dreyar estaba en medio de un jodido y gran problema. Pero un gran, enorme y jodido problema. Y no es que él se lo hubiera buscado, no, él era una víctima inocente en todo eso. A él no le gustaban los problemas, los evitaba y no los provocaba, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos. Así que cuando se encontró en mitad de ese no supo cómo reaccionar. Porque claro, estar enamorado era un problemón de dimensiones considerables, pero si encima estabas enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia tu problemón se convertía, inmediatamente, en el rey de los problemones.

Pero si le preguntaban, él no se arrepentía de nada. Porque analizando el problemón con fría y objetiva lógica, estar enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia no era tan problema como podría parecer. La chica era lista, mucho más lista que Levy, y Levy era muy lista. Y no era que él se lo inventara, hasta Freed había alabado la inteligencia de Lucy en más de una ocasión. Además era amable, estaba llena de una calidez y una bondad que no podían ser humanas. Era fuerte, no sólo espiritualmente, sino también como maga. Defendía a sus amigos y los ayudaba siempre que podía. Y su sonrisa… ¡Por Mavis qué sonrisa! Algo dentro de él se removía y rugía siempre que ella le sonreía.

Porque esa era otra, no todo era bonito y puro en su amor, él sólo la quería para él. Quería que ella sólo le sonriera a él, que lo mirara a él, que le hablara a él, que pensara en él, que si escogía quedarse para siempre al lado de alguien fuera al suyo, que se vistiera provocativamente para él y que fuera su nombre el que murmurara entre jadeos de placer.

Porque para Laxus todo había empezado el día que su abuelo anunció que Fairy Tail se disolvía para que ellos pudieran seguir su camino. Él no pudo asimilarlo, Fairy Tail era su hogar, era su gremio y el gremio y el hogar de sus nakamas. Así que dio un paso al frente y anunció a todo el gremio que su camino era fundar uno nuevo, uno lleno de nakamas, uno lleno de diversión, de misiones, pero sobretodo un gremio al que pudieran llamar hogar. Porque eso era Fairy Tail, una gran familia.

Y Lucy fue la primera en unirse, la primera que dio un paso a delante y lo llamo maestro. Ella fue la única de los antiguos miembros que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo ayudándolo, aconsejándolo y sermoneándole. Sí, él había contado con la ayuda del Raijunshu, pero ninguno sabía cómo dirigir un gremio ni cómo fundarlo. Lucy fue la que se quedó largas horas con él rellenando papeles, buscando firmas, supervisando la construcción de su hogar, buscando el mobiliario, gestionando las misiones…

Se había convertido en su amiga, y entonces ese día ocurrió, el día en que empezó a verla como algo más, el día en el que había ido, más temprano de lo usual, al gimnasio y la había encontrado haciendo yoga. YO- GA. Lucy consiguió ponérsela dura con sólo verla agachada. ¿Cómo podía verse su culo tan apetecible envuelto con esos pantalones de algodón tan abombados? Y su pecho, su voluminoso y firme pecho estaba cubierto sólo por un sujetador de deporte. Su rubio pelo estaba recogido descuidadamente en una cola alta y algunos mechones se habían escapado y le acariciaban la cara mientras se movía cambiando de postura. Por Mavis, Zeref y la primera magia ¿Cómo podía doblarse tanto? ¿Y por qué a él le apetecía tan de repente cogerla, llevarla a las duchas y follarla contra la pared?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado observando a Lucy. Sólo supo que acabó cerrando la puerta y dio media vuelta dispuesto a ahogar su deseo en una ducha de agua bien fría, en el alcohol o en otra mujer que no fuera rubia. O quizás en las tres cosas.

Basta decir que no lo consiguió. Por mucho que lo intentaba no podía parar de mirarla, de observar cosas que no había notado antes, como la forma en la que arrugaba la nariz cuando reía, o que no bebía otra cosa que no fueran batidos de fresa, o que cuando pensaba profundamente se mordía el labio, o que de vez en cuando acariciaba el estuche donde guardaba sus llaves mientras sonreía levemente, o que cuando una misión había ido bien siempre se comía una hamburguesa, o que al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pudiera pensar odiaba los libros románticos y le encantaban los de aventuras…

Sí, sin saber cómo había acabado enamorándose de Lucy. Y al darse cuenta de eso en la soledad de su despacho no reaccionó tan mal cómo esperaba. Lo aceptó con una calma y una serenidad propias de Laxus Dreyar. Y una vez lo hubo aceptado, vio muy claramente cuál era la solución: conquistar a Lucy Heartfilia. Y Laxus Dreyar no aceptaba un no como respuesta.


	2. Capítulo II: Wedding

**¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo al primer capítulo! ^^ Sé que Laxus y Lucy no es una pareja muy popular pero igualmente me alegra que hayan dado a fav, follow o incluso dejado un review.**

**Cómo es un capítulo por día aquí dejo el segundo, el prompt es wedding y este es narrado des del punto de vista de Lucy. De cualquier forma espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

— Neee, Lucy ¿No es genial que Evergreen y Elfman vayan a casarse?

La rubia levantó la vista de las cuentas que estaba repasando y miró a Mirajane con una sonrisa nerviosa adornándole los labios. Sabía que debería haberse quedado en su casa repasando las cuentas del gremio. Desde que Elfman y Evergreen habían anunciado públicamente que iban a casarse la demonio no hablaba de nada más.

— La verdad, es que me sorprendió mucho que anunciaran su compromiso —contestó Lucy moviéndose incómoda en el taburete dónde estaba sentada—. No me los imaginaba dando ese paso tan temprano.

— Ara, ara Lucy —dijo la mayor de los Strauss sonriendo mientras secaba un vaso—. Los sentimientos del corazón son los que son. Elfman es un hombre apasionado y decidido, era cuestión de tiempo que se declarara. Y Evergreen… Bueno, tú deberías saber cómo ve una mujer el matrimonio.

Lucy parpadeó un par de veces confusa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Esperaba que su desconcierto no se notara en su cara…

— ¡Vamos Lucy! No hagas como la que no sabe nada —Mira se inclinó encima de la barra para acercarse más a ella con una sonrisa de complicidad adornándole los labios—. Todas las mujeres soñamos con la declaración del hombre de nuestros sueños, con llevar un vestido blanco hermoso, con caminar hacía el altar, con la emoción de preparar el banquete, la despedida de soltera… ¡Toda mujer ha fantaseado con eso!

Lucy se mordió el labio y dejó escapar una sonrisilla nerviosa.

— No todas las mujeres hemos hecho eso, Mirajane.

La poseedora del Satan Soul se incorporó de repente y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Lucy? No es posible… ¿A caso tú… Nunca has soñado con casarte?

La aludida negó lentamente con la cabeza y la barman no pudo evitar soltar un grito de horror.

— Cálmate Mira…

— ¡No me digas que me calme! —La demonio miró fijamente a Lucy como si pudiera leer sus más oscuros y profundos pensamientos—. No me digas que nunca has fantaseado con que tu padre te llevara al altar, ni en bailar el primer vals como marido y mujer, o en él declarándose y pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio.

— Mira, me cuesta decirte esto pero… No —a pesar de la mueca de horror que desdibujó la cara de la hermosa mujer la Heartfilia continuó hablando—. Sabía que mi padre quería casarme por conveniencia, así que la idea que él me llevara hasta el altar me resultaba bastante repulsiva. Adoro bailar, pero creo que hay otros bailes más importantes. Y en cuanto lo de pedir mi mano en matrimonio… Sólo de pensarlo siento pánico. Desde luego casarme no es uno de mis grandes sueños.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría Lucy?! —Chilló Mira al borde del llanto—. ¿A caso no quieres compartir el resto de tu vida con la persona amada?

— ¡Claro que quiero! —Ante esas palabras Mira pareció serenarse y Lucy se sonrojó debido a la vergüenza—. Pero no creo que haga falta casarme para vivir el resto de mi vida con el hombre al que ame. Creo que con que nos amemos y estemos siempre el uno al lado del otro es suficiente.

— ¿Y si él quiere casarse? —Preguntó curiosa la barman—. ¿Entonces qué, Lucy?

— Bueno, entonces le pediré que sea la boda más grande que se ha visto nunca en Earthland —contestó Lucy encogiéndose descuidadamente de hombros y bebiendo un poco de su batido.

— ¿Por qué la boda más grande? Si no quieres casarte lo más lógico es que quieras una boda más íntima, personal…

— Supongo que me gusta llamar la atención —respondió sinceramente Lucy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Se supone que te casas porque quieres formar una vida, una familia, con la persona a la que amas. Casarte sólo es el acto simbólico de eso, es un acto que compartes con la gente a la que amas. Yo… Yo seré inmensamente feliz el día que encuentre a un buen hombre que me ame y quiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo ¿Por qué no hacerle saber al mundo lo feliz que soy?

Mirajane sonrió y dejó que la rubia volviera a centrarse en sus cuentas. Su corazón romántico podía vivir con eso. Quizás Lucy no necesitaba una gran ceremonia, o seguir todos los pasos de ésta tal y como Evergreen sí necesitaba. Cada mujer veía el matrimonio de una forma diferente, quizás eso no estaba del todo mal. Y mirando a Lucy en silencio mientras ésta se sumergía en los números tuvo un sincero deseo, que ese buen hombre que amaría Lucy le diera todo lo que ella se merecía, incluida la boda más grande de Earthland.

Poco se imaginaba Mira que su conversación había sido espiada por el maestro del gremio y que éste empezara a coger toda clase de misiones peligrosas, y muy bien pagadas, era para poderle dar a Lucy la gran boda que ambos pensaban que se merecía.


	3. Capítulo III: Kinky

**O sea, mil perdones por el retraso, pero ayer el estúpido de fanfiction no me dejaba acceder a esto de colgar historias y tampoco me dió tiempo de acabar el capítulo. Así que hoy posteo doble capítulo (el segundo vendrá dentro de unas horas). El prompt es kinky (pervertido) y cómo no está narrado desde la perspectiva de Laxus. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**

**Advertencias: LEMMON.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, igual que las dos canciones cantadas por Lucy (La question y À qoui ça sert?) que pertenecen a la maravillosa Françoise Hardy. No me preguntéis porque pero a mi me da que Lucy le gustan las canciones antiguas y el francés siempre me ha parecido muy sexy.**

* * *

— Eh, vamos a espiar a las chicas.

Laxus no podía recordar exactamente quién de esos descerebrados lo había dicho, ni quien lo había secundado, ni cuando Bickslow y Freed lo habían obligado a seguir a esos magos pervertidos para así tener una oportunidad de seducir a Lucy. Porque sí, esos tres se habían enterado que le gustaba Lucy, y como buenos amigos habían decidido echarle una mano. Sí, genial.

Él había intentado avanzar poco a poco, que ella lo notara, que se acostumbrara a su presencia… Lo que es un progreso normal, pero para sus amigos a veces eso no era suficiente. No iba a relatar todas las situaciones vergonzosas que había tenido que superar gracias esos tres idiotas, aún no entendía cómo había acabado vestido de mujer en una de sus "citas" con Lucy, pero ahora eso no importaba. Lo que importaba es que todos esos magos se dirigían a las aguas termales al aire libre reservadas para las mujeres y lo más seguro es que vieran a SU Lucy desnuda. Y si eso pasaba él tendría que matarlos a todos por haber visto a la futura señora Dreyar cómo Dios (¡Gracias inteligente cabrón!) decidió traerla al mundo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta todas las veces que la chica había acabado desnuda… Quizás debería matarlos a todos ahora mismo.

— Shhhh callaos o nos descubrirán.

Sólo una fina pared de tallos de bambú los separaba de ver desnudas a las mujeres. Laxus tragó grueso y rezó para que una vez, su gremio no armara una buena. Sabía que había sido mala idea traerlos a todos a ese complejo de aguas termales para celebrar su primer año como gremio oficial. Pero en ese momento se arrepentía de verdad.

Unas suaves y melodiosas risas femeninas se escucharon del otro lado. Todos los magos masculinos se apretaron más contra la inestable pared buscando un orificio dónde poder ver qué pasaba en el lado femenino. Pero ese acto tuvo como consecuencia que empezaran a pelearse entre ellos, y para no perder la costumbre entre puño, insulto y patada acabaron destrozando la pared. Un manto de incómodo silencio cubrió el lugar mientras todos los presentes asimilaban lo que acababa de pasar y lo que estaban viendo.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaa!

Todo se volvió un puto caos. Las cosas volaban, hechizos impactaban, toallas caían… Él no quería estar ahí. Además, analizando el campo de batalla se había dado cuenta de que Lucy no estaba ahí. Qué extraño, pensó mientras entraba en lo que parecía ser una sala privada de baños y duchas, con lo que a Lucy le gustaba bañarse era raro que no se encontrara ahí…

— ¡Pun! ¡Puuuun!

Laxus bajó la vista y vio ese espíritu celestial blanco que solía acompañar a la rubia a todas partes. La cosa lo saludó y se dirigió, arrugado y ancho, a uno de los cubículos con una ducha dónde estaba Lucy.

— ¡Pun! ¡Puuuun!

Plue se acercó a su ama y le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la pierna con una de sus patitas para llamar su atención mientras que con la otra pata lo señalaba a él.

— Yo también oigo ese jaleo de allá fuera —contestó Lucy mientras se quitaba la toalla que le envolvía el cuerpo desnudo e ignorando las señales del pequeño espíritu—. Las chicas deben de estar jugando a algo divertido —de la garganta de Lucy salió una risa ronca que hizo que a él se le pusiera dura al instante ¿Cómo podía ponerse duro sólo con su risa?—. Pero después de ese masaje con chocolate me apetece darme una ducha antes de entrar en las aguas termales ¿No te parece?

El pequeño espíritu desapareció en un silencioso _plof_ cuando Lucy se giró dándole la espalda y entrando a uno de los cubículos. Laxus sabía que debía moverse, que debía irse tan silenciosamente como había entrado y dejar que Lucy se duchara sola. De verdad sabía que él debía irse de ahí. Sin embargo sus pies se quedaron firmemente dónde estaba de pie y sus ojos bebieron de la imagen de Lucy.

— _Yo no sé quién puedes ser. Yo no sé quién deseas ser. Sigo tratando de llegar a ti, y tu silencio perturba el mío _—la chica abrió el grifo de la ducha y el vapor del agua caliente empezó a rodearla—. _El mundo en el que me sumerjo contra mi voluntad, es como un túnel que me asusta _—Laxus veía hipnotizado como las finas gotas de agua resbalaban por su piel. Quería lamerlas, todas y cada una de ellas—. _De tu distancia a la mía, nos perdemos con demasiada frecuencia. Y tratar de comprenderte es como perseguir el viento _—Laxus no entendía nada de lo que cantaba Lucy, pero esa pronunciación suave y a la vez gutural, mientras el agua resbalaba por su piel y las manos de ella iban acariciando su cuerpo para limpiarlo supo que ya no había vuelta atrás—. _Yo no sé por qué me quedo en un mar donde me ahogo. Yo no sé por qué me quedo en un aire que me asfixia _—debía tocarla, debía acariciar su piel, debía hundir su cara en el hueco de su cuello, debía hacerle saber lo mucho que la deseaba—_ Tú eres la sangre de mi herida. Tú eres el ardor de mis quemaduras_—ya no lo aguantaba más, sentía que se iba a morir sino hacía nada. Era ahora o nunca—. _Tú eres mi pregunta sin respuesta. Mi grito mudo y mi… _—justo cuando Lucy inclinó la cabeza para dejar que el resto del jabón abandonara su cuerpo él hizo su movimiento. Se teletransportó y se materializó justo detrás de Lucy, hundiendo su cara en la delicada curva de su cuello y pasando uno de sus brazos en su cintura y el otro por encima de sus pechos—. _Silencio_.

La última palabra había salido de su garganta de forma ahogada y casi inaudible. Sabía que la electricidad que lo acompañaba siempre que hacía eso la había impactado un poco aunque no le había hecho daño. Notaba cómo su corazón latía más deprisa, cómo su cuerpo se había puesto de repente rígido, y notaba cómo su pelo se movía más rápido debida a la errática respiración de la Heartfilia.

— ¿Laxus? —Cuestionó insegura la chica.

— Shhhh —dijo él apretando su agarre—. Una más. Canta una más, por favor. Un más y te juro que me marcho.

Lucy seguía temblando, sabía que estaba nerviosa. Él presionó sus labios en la curva de su cuello intentando calmarla.

— Te prometo que no te haré daño —habló temiendo que fuese eso lo que pensara la rubia entre sus brazos—. Sólo quiero escucharte cantar otra canción como la de antes.

El tiempo pasó más lento para él a pesar de que las gotas de agua seguían cayendo con la misma fuerza sobre ellos y a la misma velocidad.

— Tengo muchos miedos, pero uno de ellos no eres tú ni que me puedas hacer daño —susurró ella.

Laxus soltó todo el aire que estaba aguantando y se relajó. Por Mavis… Ella no lo temía.

— _Como tú tengo un corazón, el cual no puede prometer nada _—Lucy empezó a cantar lenta y pausadamente, sin moverse y aún con el cuerpo rígido—. _Al cual el amor da miedo pero que quizás te ama_—Laxus se quedó quieto, respirando pausadamente, estaba en la gloria—._ ¿De qué sirve escaparse? _—El cuerpo de Lucy se relajó y su voz ganó fuerza, aunque seguía siendo un suave susurro bajo el sonido de las gotas de agua—. _No tengo nada que ofrecerte, tan solo lo que ven mis ojos _—Lucy puso sus manos encima de las de él y no pudo evitar inspirar fuerte, esa mujer iba a matarlo—. _Tú no quieres sufrir, pero quién puede evitarlo… _—Notó como se había relajado y sus manos empezaban a moverse acariciando sus brazos. La amaba, tanto que se sentía vivir—. _¿De qué sirve que te vayas? Te quedas en tu torre de marfil en solitario_—Lucy giró la cabeza y empezó a cantarle al oído, fue su turno de temblar debido al placer—. _Como no somos muy desgraciados olvidamos que no somos felices _—no pudo evitarlo y su mano izquierda se coló entre los pliegues de su vagina y la mano derecha empezó a masajearle un pecho. Quería que sintiera lo mismo que él—. _Tan solo tengo a las estrellas y nada más para ti _—sintió como la chica empezaba a temblar de placer y como cada vez le resultaba más difícil seguir la canción, pero no se detuvo, Lucy ahora era suya—. _Si debemos hacernos daño es la vida que quiere eso_ —los gemidos de la maga estelar pronto superaron sus palabras y el autocontrol de Laxus se fue por el desagüe al notar que ella ya estaba preparada para él—. _¿De qué sirve estar solo?_

Con un movimiento rápido la giró entre sus brazos y Lucy alzó la cabeza para que sus labios se juntaran en un apasionado y demandante beso. Apretó su cuerpo femenino contra la pared de baldosas, la Heartfilia dejó escapar un pequeño grito al sentir la fría pared y se apretó más contra el cuerpo caliente y flexible de Laxus. Él siseó de placer y apretó los dientes con fuerza, nunca había imaginado que se sentiría tan bien el tener el cuerpo desnudo de Lucy apretado contra el suyo.

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas cuando ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y lo estiró hacía abajo para juntar sus labios. Y cuando su lengua se coló en su boca se dio cuenta que ella lo deseaba tanto cómo él a ella.

Con su mano derecha le acarició el muslo y le levantó la pierna para que le rodeara la cintura. La rubia entendió el mensaje y dando un pequeño salto enrolló la otra alrededor de él. Laxus se posicionó bien entre sus piernas para penetrarla de una sola estocada. Dios, iba a tener a Lucy, iba a follársela caliente y duro, como a él le gustaba, y ella lo iba a disfrutar. Siseó de placer al sentir la delicada mano de ella agarrándole el miembro y guiándolo a su secreta entrada. Él se dejó hacer y cuando el prepucio entró en su femenina cavidad y ella hubo quitado la mano entró completamente en ella de una sola envestida.

— ¡Laxus! —EL cuerpo de ella se arqueó en un orgasmo y él tuvo que enterrar su cabeza en el cuello femenino buscando autocontrol. La diversión acababa de empezar.

Cuando sintió que Lucy movía las caderas, indicándole que ya estaba lista, empezó a envestirla lenta y pausadamente, su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse a la invasión. Los gemidos de placer de ambos no tardaron en llenar el lugar y Laxus aumentó el ritmo de sus envestidas. Supo que a Lucy le gustó porque gimió más alto y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

No paró de moverse en ningún momento, tampoco hubiera podido aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Era irónico que hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo entre las piernas de Lucy. No quería perderse ningún sonido que escapara de sus labios ni emoción que se reflejara en su cara. Sus orbes chocolate estaban entrecerrados debido al placer, sus rosados labios estaban entreabiertos e hinchados debido a los besos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas gracias al calor del agua y a la pasión del momento.

— Más… Más rápido… —susurró ella apretándose más contra sus caderas—. Estoy… Voy a…

Los deseos de ella eran sus órdenes y con un gruñido de placer hizo lo que ella le pedía, él también necesitaba llegar más profundo, más rápido, más duro. Su polla sintió como Lucy llegaba al orgasmo y él no tardó en seguirla. A pesar de que apenas le quedaban fuerzas no la dejó ir en ningún momento ni él se dejó caer al suelo. Si su lugar estaba entre las piernas de la rubia, el lugar de ella estaba entre sus brazos.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose a los ojos mientras sus agitadas respiraciones se normalizaban. Las gotas de agua seguían cayendo encima de sus cuerpos y a él no podía importarle menos. Gruñó enfadado cuando ella desenvolvió las piernas de su cintura, haciendo que él saliera de dentro de ella, y puso los pies en el suelo. Abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar pero un casto beso de ella en los labios lo calló.

— Lucy… —murmuró él advirtiéndola.

— Un baño —respondió ella muy cerca de sus labios y acariciándole la espalda—. Déjame darme un baño y te cantaré lo que quieras.

Laxus sonrió triunfante, sí, se darían un baño. Él aprovecharía y sentaría a Lucy encima de sus piernas y la acariciaría mientras ella se relajaba contra su pecho y le cantaba cosas que no entendía. Sí, y después ella se pondría a horcajadas encima de él, le agarraría su erecto miembro con su delicada y fuerte mano y…

— ¡Por Mavis! —Chilló una enfadadísima Titania—. ¡En este gremio no hay otra cosa que pervertidos!

— Juvia aún no se cree que Gray-sama haya intentado espiarla… ¡Si Juvia se lo enseña todo siempre que quiere!

La realidad les cayó encima y supo que era cuestión de tiempo que los vieran en esa posición tan íntima en la que se encontraban.

— Esto no ha acabado —gruñó Laxus en el oído de Lucy para después darle un demoledor beso en los labios.

Se separó y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que los ojos de su chica volvían a oscurecerse de placer. Se fue de ahí en un parpadeo entre rayos y se teletransportó a su habitación. La sonrisa no desapareció de su cara mientras se secaba con una toalla que había encontrado por ahí. Lucy lo deseaba, lo deseaba, le gustaba follar duro e iban a volver a hacerlo en un futuro muy próximo. Sí, sabía que llevarla a un complejo de aguas termales la pondría feliz y se lo agradecería.

Se puso uno de los kimono que facilitaba el hotel y salió de su habitación rumbo al bar más próximo para tomarse un buen trago de whiskey. Debía hacer tiempo mientras Lucy se bañaba y debía pensar dónde volvería a disfrutar del cuerpo de la chica. Poco se imaginaba que Lucy ya había pensado eso por los dos y que se volvería fan incondicional de los baños de burbujas.


	4. Capítulo IV: Purple

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí va mi aportación para el cuarto día (cada vez queda menos T.T) con el prompt purple. Aquí vuelve a narrar Lucy y es algo más profundo, más sentimental. Pero bueno, no os quiero desvelar nada antes que empecéis a leer :)**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

— ¡Luce! —Chilló Natsu Dragneel mientras entraba en la sala del Gremio—. ¡Vámonos a una misión!

Lucy enfocó su vista molesta en el pelirosado.

— ¡Te dije que esta semana tenía cosas que hacer! —Contestó molesta mientras cerraba la libreta que tenía abierta y se ponía de pie.

— ¡Va Lucy! —Dijo Happy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja volando encima de su cabeza—. ¡No seas aburrida!

— No soy aburrida —murmuró frunciendo los labios enfadada y cogiendo su bolso de la mesa—. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

— Luce, no creo que puedas permitirte no ir de misión —el Dragón Slayer de fuego la miró directamente y sin dudar—. Acabo de volver de tu casa y me he comido toda tu comida.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Lucy iba matarlo, en serio, esta vez sí que acababa con la vida de su nakama más preciado.

— Ara, ara —Mirajane interrumpió la conversación y recogió el vaso vacío de Lucy—. ¿Ya está la parejita peleando de nuevo?

Lucy se irritó y se pasó la mano por la cara. Sí, ella quería a Natsu con locura, pero como amigo. Era la primera en admitir que tenían una relación de amistad bastante especial, pero ambos eran especiales y mientras no hicieran daño a nadie y ellos fueran felices no le importaba a nadie su extraña relación ¿No?

— Lu-chan, ya sabes que los Dragon Slayer les gusta comer, y mucho —dijo Levy con una sonrisa de complicidad adornándole los labios.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en el único Dragon Slayer que se esforzaba en complacer. Sí, Laxus era insaciable, en todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Empezaba a sentir mucha calor, debía salir de ahí o acabaría corriendo al despacho de Laxus y se le tiraría encima. Sabía que a él no le importaría pero…

— No —habló clara y tajantemente—. Te dije que esta semana no podía, así que haz una solo —salió del gremio con la cabeza alzada y con pasos firmes y seguros—. ¡Y deja de colarte en mi casa! —Le advirtió antes de perderse por las calles de Magnolia.

Por el rey espíritu celestial, Natsu quemaba todas sus energías. Suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara, pero sí, pensó abatida, tendría que salir de misión pronto, el día de pagar el alquiler pronto se acercaba y apenas le quedaba un poco de dinero para comprar comida y otros productos del hogar que necesitaba. La rubia empezó a deprimirse y a caminar haciendo eses, odiaba su vida.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó a su destino y se enderezó de golpe al leer el cartel. Ahora no era momento de deprimirse, era momento de ser la señorita Lucy Heartfilia, y por suerte, eso se le daba genial.

Tres horas después se encontraba en su casa cantando feliz una canción de jazz que sonaba en su reproductor. Ya había olvidado el incidente de Natsu con la comida y acababa de reponer todo lo que ésta había devorado. También había limpiado todo lo que el descerebrado había dejado tirado y había aprovechado para ordenar un poco su apartamento. Sacó el polvo, barrió, fregó, puso una lavadora, planchó y ordenó su ropa.

Se fijó en el reloj y vio que eran las siete de la tarde, podría ir al gremio y cenar ahí, pero no le apetecía salir de su casa ni que nadie entrara. Así que cerró todas las ventanas y puso el pestillo a la puerta principal. Cambió el CD que se estaba reproduciendo y despejó la mesita de madera que tenía en frente del sofá dejando encima unas ramas de lavanda y unas cuantas bolsitas.

Se ató el pelo en una cola alta y cantando la canción que se reproducía empezó a cortar los tallos y a ponerlos dentro de las bolsitas. Le encantaba la lavanda, cómo olía, lo relajada que la dejaba el aceite, su color morado… El morado era su color favorito. Con una sonrisa cerró una de las bolsas con un lazo de color morado claro y lo dejó a parte.

El morado no sólo le gustaba gracias a la lavanda. Era un color muy bonito, suave y fuerte. Quedaba muy bien en la naturaleza y en la ropa. La camisa que solía llevar Laxus era morada. Lucy inspiró hondo y su cuerpo tembló de anticipación al pensar en él.

— Cálmate Lucy, no pienses en él… Apártalo de tu mente… —Se dijo, cómo si repitiera un mantra.

Sin embargo, éste no funcionó. La Heartfilia suspiró derrotada y siguió con su labor mientras pensaba en qué momento Laxus se había metido tan dentro de su piel que ya era imposible sacarlo de ahí. Sí, no habían empezado con el mejor pie, pero él había vuelto y había demostrado que se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Y cuando él anunció su intención de formar un nuevo gremio ella lo apoyó desesperadamente.

Todos se pensaban que la buena de Lucy Heartfilia había apoyado la nueva iniciativa porque era buena nakama. Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Sus motivos habían sido puramente egoístas. Ella no podía soportar perder a Aquarius, a Natsu y a su gremio el mismo día. Se sintió morir, Laxus sólo le había tirado un salvavidas pichado al que ella se había agarrado desesperadamente.

Ella lo había apoyado, lo había ayudado, y lo había conocido. Sí, podía sonar raro, pero él y ella habían acabado siendo amigos. Hacían una extraña combinación, él no hablaba nada y ella lo hacía por los codos, ella leía y él escuchaba música, ella reía y él tenía una cara impasible… Todo iba bien hasta que él hizo que lo conociera como hombre aquel día en la ducha, ella ya había notado que era un hombre, era imposible no sentirte sexualmente atraída por Laxus Dreyar si tenías sangre corriendo por las venas.

No podía olvidar sus dedos explorándola, su aliento acariciando su cuello, su musculoso cuerpo pegado al de ella… Fue débil y cayó, se prometió a sí misma, después de que él la dejara debajo de aquella ducha, que eso no volvería pasar, le diría que se había dejado llevar por el momento, que lo sentía… Pero cuando lo vio en la cena supo que por mucho que se engañara, ese día Laxus había abierto una puerta que no iba a poder cerrar por más que quisiera.

Había intentado muchas veces decirle que no, echarlo, ignorarlo, hacer cualquier cosa para dejar de sentirse como Ícaro cerca del sol. No importaba lo que hiciese, siempre acababa entre sus brazos, con sus bocas besándose y sin bragas.

— Hoy no te has pasado mucho por el gremio —la voz de Laxus habló desde algún punto de la casa. Ella saltó de su sitio asustada por su repentina aparición y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Expiró fuerte y se obligó a serenarse, él no podía enterarse de todo lo que guardaba en su interior. No podía saberlo nunca. Siguió llenando la bolsita de lavanda cómo si él no estuviera ahí.

— ¿Te he dicho que desde que te conozco me encanta el lila? —notó como él se sentaba justo detrás de ella, ella estaba entre sus dos musculosas y largas piernas, sus brazos rodeaban su delicada cintura y la boca de él estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo.

— Morado —respondió ella en un susurro entre cortado y temblando debido a la anticipación—. El color de la lavanda es morado —la única cosa que podía saber él era lo mucho que lo deseaba.

— De acuerdo —murmuró él con una sonrisa curvándole los labios—. Morado, azul, verde… Lo que sea, si está relacionado contigo me encanta.

Lucy se quedó callada, no podía decir nada, si hablaba ese rayo dejaría de alcanzarla. Sintió como la mano del maestro se posaba con delicadeza en su mejilla y le giraba la cabeza para besarla en los labios. Sus duros labios se movieron con pereza sobre los suyos, tomándose su tiempo para saborearla y explorarla. Ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente en los ojos. Lucy notó como el dedo pulgar de Laxus delineaba su labio y sus azules orbes se oscurecían debido al deseo.

— Yo pensé que te gustaba más desnuda —dijo ella provocativamente y utilizando todos sus encantos.

La maga estelar lo tenía clarísimo, sí, Laxus tendría para siempre su cuerpo, pero no lo dejaría llegar más allá. Lástima que Lucy se estuviera engañando.


	5. Capítulo V: Busted

**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra del gran genio Hiro Mashima y yo utilizo sus personajes y su mundo sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Pero la historia es mía y no autorizo que se publique ni se difunda en ninguna otra página.**

**Este capítulo corresponde al prompt busted, exactamente (ni remotamente) busted significa engañado, aunque yo lo entendiera así en los fics en inglés que leí ¬¬. Para definiciones más exactas id al wordreference. Pero uno de sus múltiples significado es arruinado así que... Here I go :)**

* * *

Laxus odiaba que lo engañaran. Lo odiaba con toda su alma y descubrir que alguien lo había tomado por tonto lo cabreaba a niveles astronómicos. Pero el hecho de descubrir que Lucy le había mentido en sus narices y descubrirlo gracias al artículo de una revista lo había matado.

Porque ahí estaba, un artículo especial de la _Sorcerer Magazine_ dedicado a los magos y a sus segundos empleos. _Lucy Hertfilia_, rezaba el título, _Maga de Espíritus Celestiales y empresaria de éxito_.

_"Adoro a mis espíritus estelares pero las finanzas siempre me han producido un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago"_

Estaba muy cabreado. Sin embargo, sabía que él único responsable ahí, era él. Él, y no otra persona, se había enamorado de Lucy, de él era la culpa que ella no confiara lo suficiente en él como para contarle que había heredado las actividades comerciales de su padre y ella, en su memoria, había decidido continuarlas.

Que lo hubieran engañado era su puta culpa. Pero eso no iba a quedarse ahí. No, él iba a aclararlo todo con la rubia ese mismo día. Le confesaría sus sentimientos, ella los aceptaría y vivirían felices, juntos, el resto de sus vidas. Sí, era un plan sencillo y directo. Le gustaba.

Es por eso que se había subido al primer tren que lo llevaría a su antigua casa, había pasado un día entero con náuseas debido al estúpido artilugio, pero cuando estuvieran juntos todo sufrimiento habría valido la pena. Nada lo haría ceder en su empeño.

Ni siquiera la imponente mansión que se alzaba majestuosamente ante sus ojos. Ni los miles de criados que parecían desfilar por todas partes. No, ni siquiera los suelos de mármol pulido y esas grandes escalinatas de la entrada iban a desanimarlo. ¿¡La araña del techo era de oro!?

— Buenos días señor Dreyar— habló una mujer mayor—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

— ¿Nos conocemos? —Laxus enarcó las cejas y contempló a la mujer. No, no la conocía de nada.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento —se disculpó la mujer mientras dejaba escapar una suave risa—. Pero siempre he tenido a la señorita Lucy en muy alta estima y me he ido informando de la gente que es su familia ahora.

Laxus se quedó callado sin saber muy bien qué decir. Su resolución de enfrentar a Lucy y de hacerla su mujer empezaba a irse a pique. La rubia nunca le había hablado de su vida como la heredera de los Hertfilia, tampoco de gente que no pertenecía al gremio y quisiera, tampoco de sus aspiraciones como escritora (aspiraciones que él había descubierto mientras fisgoneaba por su casa)… Sí, él era hermético, pero había hecho el esfuerzo de abrirse a ella, de que conociera al hombre que realmente era y así ella podría abrirle el suyo. Al parecer Laxus se había hecho ilusiones en balde.

— ¿Dónde está Lucy?

No se atrevió a decir nada más. No podía. Tenía ganas de darse media vuelta y volver a Magnolia. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse ahora. La vieja le sonrió y empezó a andar guiándolo por la casa. Lo condujo a través de lo que parecía ser el comedor y se detuvo delante de unas grandes cristaleras.

El corazón se le detuvo cuando la vio. Estaba hermosa vestida con ese vestido blanco con flores rojas. Su busto apretado en un corsé y la falda cayéndole de la cintura hasta el suelo. Además, el cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido a un lado y le caía por encima de un hombro. Tenía ganas de apartárselo y besarla hasta que la delicada piel se pusiera roja.

— Es usted un buen hombre —miró a la mujer mayor intentando no parecer sorprendido por su declaración—. Me alegra que sea el maestro de la señorita Lucy. Sé que cuidará muy bien de ella.

Laxus sólo pudo asentir y con zancadas amplias y seguras salió por la puerta al jardín y se dirigió a la rubia que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos contemplando la fuente. No se molestó en ocultar sus pisadas o que se estaba acercando a ella. O que estaba enfadado. Y aún se molestó menos en hacerlo cuando ella levantó la vista, lo miró enfadada y se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar alejándose de él.

— ¡No huyas Heartfilia!

— ¡No estoy huyendo estúpido! —contestó ella deteniéndose de golpe y dando la vuelta para encararlo—. Te estoy llevando a un lugar más privado dónde podamos hablar.

— ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —dijo él deteniéndose a un par de metros de dónde estaba de pie Lucy.

— ¿Qué?

Él no quería decirle eso, de verdad que no quería, pero ya no podía detener las palabras que salían a borbotones de su boca.

— ¿Te avergüenzas de estar con gente de tan poca clase? —Siguió acusándola con los dientes apretados debido a la rabia—. ¿Es tan duro para ti convivir con gente de tan bajo estatus? ¿Tan vulgar? —La chica empezó a negar con la cabeza y sus cálidos ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas—. ¿Tanto deseabas volver? ¿Tan miserable eras en el gremio?

— ¡No se trata de eso! —Se defendió la chica.

— ¿¡Entonces qué es Lucy!? —Exclamó el chico perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿¡Es por mi entonces!? ¿¡Tan horrible es que nos acostemos!? ¿¡Tanto te repugno!?

— ¡No es por eso gilipollas! ¡Yo te amo!

La rubia sorprendida se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Él por su parte no sentía nada, ni corazón, ni respiración, ni su boca curvándose en una sonrisa… Nada, no sentía nada, y así de repente empezó a sentirlo todo. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la alegría inundando cada rincón de su cuerpo, su respiración acelerada al sentirse inmortal gracias a los sentimientos de Lucy. Quería rugir para celebrar que Lucy le había dicho te amo.

— ¡Detente! —Laxus vio con terror como la chica sacaba una de sus llaves y se disponía a convocar a uno de esos espíritus.

Estúpido, era un estúpido, se había quedado tanto tiempo ahí repitiéndose las palabras de Lucy una y otra vez en su cabeza, Lucy había estado pensando vete tú a saber qué. Él debía abrirle su corazón. Así que utilizando sus poderes se teletransportó delante de ella evitando que dijera las palabras y sujetándole la mano.

Con tan mala suerte que debido a la inercia de su movimiento la Heartfilia se fue hacia atrás y él no pudo evitar seguirla, al impactar contra el suelo la chica soltó la llave y abrió los ojos contuvo el aire debido al impacto. Laxus intentó no caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de ella pero no pudo evitarlo.

— Eh, Lucy, Lucy, mírame —le decía él mientras le pasaba las manos por la cabeza comprobando que no se hubiera hecho daño—. Eh nena, mírame. No me asustes, di algo… Lo que sea pero dime que estás bien.

— Odio que me llames nena —susurró ella parpadeando y enfocando su vista en su cara—. Nunca pensé que me declararía y que acto seguido me tirarían al suelo —prosiguió enfadada y fulminándole con la mirada.

— Perdón —se disculpó sinceramente y con una sonrisa de felicidad aún en sus labios—. Pero en mi defensa diré que nunca esperé que la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida intentaría atacarme después de declararse.

— No te burles de mi —Lucy lo miró y él pudo ver la inseguridad y el miedo en sus ojos.

— Escúchame bien Lucy Heartfilia porque sólo lo diré una vez. Te amo —él notó como el cuerpo de ella empezaba a temblar debajo del suyo y lágrimas, que esperaba que fueran de felicidad, se deslizaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas—. Te amo, tan loca y sinceramente como puedo hacerlo. No puedo prometerte felicidad eterna, ni que nunca te haré enfadar, o que siempre cumpliré mis promesas. Pero puedo decir que siempre te amaré, siempre te pondré delante de todo, siempre serás mi prioridad, la única que rondará mi mente, y la única, a secas —tragó grueso y se obligó a seguir—. Puedo aceptar que siempre estaré detrás de tus condenados espíritus, que tengas una relación extraña con Natsu, o que incluso quieras vivir en una mansión. Pero joder Lucy, te amo y si tú me amas entonces me acostumbraré a ponerme bien las chaquetas.

Su suave y melodiosa risa brotó de su garganta haciendo que él se relajara y la contemplara como el loco enamorado que era. Y no le importaba, que viniera quien quisiera y se riera, él tenía entre sus brazos todo lo que siempre había querido.

— ¿Eso significa que me estás proponiendo ser novios? —Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa iluminándole los achocolatados ojos.

— No… —murmuró Laxus acercándose a sus labios—. Te estoy proponiendo pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Un sí fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar antes de devorar sus labios en un cálido y demandante beso. Sí, Lucy Dreyar era un nombre genial.


	6. Capítulo VI: Snuggle

**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ambos pertenecen al genial Hiro Mashima y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Éste es el penúltimo capítulo del LaLu week 2015, con el prompt snuggle (acurrucarse o abrazarse). Espero hacer justicia :)**

* * *

Lucy no era muy cariñosa. No, ella no era propensa a mostrar públicamente su afecto. Vale, sí, ella siempre entraba con una sonrisa al Gremio y era amable con todo el mundo, pero no solía enseñar esa parte sensible y emocional de ella al resto. Ella no era así. A ver sí, lloraba un montón y chillaba, pero eso de decir abiertamente te quiero, o de dar abrazos, besos… No, eso no iba con ella.

Lucy siempre se imaginó que acabaría su vida al lado de un hombre muy cariñoso, sin miedo a mostrar todo lo que sentía, muy… Sensible. Pero en vez de eso tenía a Laxus. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el Dreyar fuera alguien que demostrara sus sentimientos abiertamente. Siempre se lo imaginó como alguien serio, siempre alerta, siempre al control, y que sólo unos pocos afortunados podían ver al hombre que había detrás de todo eso. Y ella era la más afortunada de todos.

— Vuelves a soñar despierta…

Lucy se rió por lo bajo y notó como Laxus la acercaba más a su cuerpo y escondía su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Siempre se despertaba igual, rodeada por los brazos, y a veces piernas de Laxus y sin poderse mover. Pero eso no la molestaba, al contrario, le encantaba acurrucarse contra su ancho, poderoso y masculino cuerpo y hacerse arrumacos, o besarse, o hablar de todo y la nada a la vez, también le chiflaba cuando hacían el amor.

Y eso no se acababa ahí. Cuando empezaron su relación, pero a lo serio, Laxus aprovechaba toda situación que se le presentaba para tocarla. Nada lascivo o provocativo, que también, pero siempre había un leve roce de dedos, la mano de él cogiéndola por la cintura un momento, un mechón de pelo que debía volver detrás de su oreja, sus pies rozándose por accidente debajo de la mesa…

Pensó que eso se acabaría en el primer mes, pero dos años después él seguía haciéndolo. Y ella no podía evitar amarle más por eso. Era como si con cada roce, con cada caricia, él le dijera lo mucho que la amaba. Y no sólo lo hacía en privado, incluso en el Gremio pasaba un brazo por el respaldo de su silla, abrazándola indirectamente, o la sentaba en su regazo mientras ambos comían, o la cogía de la mano mientras caminaban hacía casa.

Sí, Lucy era inmensamente feliz y no podía pedir nada más. Siempre se encargaba de hacerle saber a su hombre lo mucho que lo quería, besándolo, intentando cocinar mejor, no abstraerse en su libro demasiado a menudo, guardando los domingos para ellos dos, yéndolo a visitar el primero siempre que volvía de misión, había hecho más grande la bañera para que él cupiera sin problemas… Y ahora iba a darle algo más, algo que él deseaba desde hacía tiempo y que ella ya estaba preparada para darle.

— Laxus… —un suave gruñido y él frotando su nariz contra su cuello oliendo su perfume fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que contaba con toda su atención—. Hace dos semanas que no bebo la infusión anticonceptiva que me hace Wendy.

La cabeza de él se alzó de repente y la miró a los ojos con la cara de felicidad más plena que había visto en su vida. Sí, el resto de su vida era una aventura maravillosa, y estaba justo empezando.


	7. Capítulo VII: Desire

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por los reviews, los fav y los alert. Pero sobretodo porque hayas llegado hasta aquí. Aquí va el último capítulo de la LaLu week 2015 con el prompt desire (deseo). Como esto es un ciclo lo cierra quien lo abrió, Laxus, es algo moñas pero creo que vale la pena.**

**Soy pobre y no sé dibujar, así que Fairy Tail ni de lejos me pertenece.**

* * *

Laxus no se consideraba un erudito, ni un hombre culto. No era tonto, sabía leer y escribir, también contar y realizar operaciones matemáticas de nivel medio. Además, era muy analítico y apreciaba todos los detalles, por pequeños que fueran. Aun así, afirmaría bastante seguro que sabía qué era el deseo.

Él lo sabía muy bien, deseo era ansiar algo con todas tus fuerzas, tanto físicas como espirituales. No sólo algo físico, sino algo también más abstracto. Él había deseado que su padre lo quisiera, que lo considerara digno, y estar en el mejor Gremio de todos. Después pasó a desear cosas más podridas, como volverse fuerte simplemente para agradar a su padre, que Fairy Tail fuera un Gremio respetado, ser el maestro. Finalmente esos deseos fueron consumidos por las llamas y no quedó nada dentro de él que él deseara.

Y luego se encontró en un lugar solo y basto. Las tierras, el cielo se extendían como si no se acabaran nunca. Empezó a caminar, no tenía un destino, pero no iba a quedarse quieto. No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sin un rumbo fijo, vagando, perdido, y a la vez sintiéndose completamente en paz. Y fue en uno de esos momentos, en los que descubrió su más grande y profundo deseo: poseer una estrella.

Y la consiguió, Lucy era la estrella más brillante de todas. Lucy había sido su más grande y poderoso deseo. La anheló tanto que casi lo consumió, pero como pasa con las estrellas, cuando éstas mueren se crean de nuevas. Y una vez tuvo a su estrella nuevos deseos lo embargaron.

Deseaba poder escuchar la risa de Lucy cada día, deseaba despertarse con ella todos los días, deseaba acostarse todos las noches con ella, deseaba tocarla, deseaba alimentarla, deseaba cuidarla, deseaba bañarse con ella (burbujas y aceites aromáticos incluidos), deseaba contemplarla mientras escribía, deseaba pasear por la playa con ella, deseaba hacerle el amor a todas horas…

Deseaba ser su familia, tener una familia con ella, y el día en el que su barriga empezó a crecer debido a la nueva vida que se estaba gestando en su interior supo que nunca tendría suficiente de su estrella, siempre la desearía más, siempre anhelaría más con ella de lo que tenía.

— Dame tu mano Laxus —dijo de repente Lucy con los ojos abiertos de par en par y acariciándose la abultada barriga—. El bebé acaba de dar una patada, su primera patada.

Él puso una de sus grandes y callosas manos justo al lado de la de su mujer. Contuvo la respiración ¿Qué tal si el bebé se asustaba al notar una mano que no era la de Lucy?

— Eh, cariño, este es papi ¿No saludas a papi? —Le encantaba que Lucy le hablara al bebé.

— Eh, nena, está bien sino das una patada ahora, puedo esperar —dijo él mientras acariciaba en suaves y pequeños círculos el estómago de su mujer.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió como el bebé dentro de Lucy daba otra patada y una sonrisa de felicidad curvó sus labios.

— ¡Eso es su segundo Layla kick!

— ¡Laxus! —Lo reprendió Lucy—. No sabemos si será un niño o una niña.

— Por supuesto que será una niña —comentó muy seguro de sí mismo y mirando a la señora Dreyar a la cara—. Será la niña más guapa de Earthland, con un pelo rubio y brillante como una estrella y los ojos azules como el mar. Y la maga estelar más fuerte del Gremio, después de su madre claro.

— Aun así —prosiguió ella—. No puedes ponerle tanta presión encima al bebé. ¿Y si es un niño?

— No será un niño —respondió Laxus muy seguro de sí mismo.

— No es algo que puedas decidir —dijo Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

— No, pero es algo que puedo desear —murmuró acercándose para besarle los labios—. Y a veces los deseos se cumplen.


End file.
